Rouge Carmin
by LawTrafalgarDWater
Summary: Trafalgar Law ne s'attendait pas à revisiter un mythe de légende qui avait longtemps animer les comptes des gens ors qu'il cherchait à acquérir une vieille relique, il se retrouve avec un cadavre sur les bras, cadavre qui ne l'est pas vraiment, lorsqu'il revient miraculeusement à la vie. Autant dire, que notre cher chirurgien de la mort s'en réjouit d'avance. (Law x OC)
1. Chapitre 1 : Le cadavre dans la glace

**Chapitre 1 : Le cadavre dans la glace**

Une pièce sombre... Des bruits de pas de course effrénés comme si l'on fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Des rugissements bestiaux à vous glacer le sang...

Déboulant en courant dans une immense salle recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace, le chirurgien de la mort, puisque c'était lui, et certains de ses hommes pivotèrent, en un même ensemble, vers la créature ayant visiblement décidé qu'ils lui serviraient de quatre heures.

Law évalua d'un seul regard la situation. Ils étaient parvenus au bout du tunnel, mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible, simple cul-de-sac. Se tournant lentement vers l'unique entrée existante, il extirpa Kikoku de son fourreau faisant doucement glisser la lame en un bruit métallique tandis que ses nakamas prenaient une pause défensive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux toutes au plus, une main griffue immense se posa sur la paroi provoquant un sursaut chez Shachi et Penguin dont les genoux commencèrent à jouer des castagnettes. Quant au capitaine, même si cela le surprenait, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Le visage totalement indéchiffrable, il raffermit sa prise sur la crosse de son nodachi, prêt à se battre pour sa survie et celle de ses compagnons.

La chose dont ils n'avaient, jusqu'alors, aperçu qu'une vague forme se révéla au grand jour. Elle n'avait rien d'humain ! Certes, elle se déplaçait sur ses membres arrière et légèrement voûtées, mais son corps était entièrement recouvert de poils noirs, alors que ses bras démesurément grands, touchant pratiquement le sol, se voyaient pourvus de mains ou pattes aux griffes interminables et affûtées. Quant à sa tête, elle avait tout du loup, ou du chien avec un museau bien allongé dont les canines longues et saillantes sortaient de sa gueule. De la bave dégoulinait de cette dernière par laquelle s'échappait un souffle nauséabond et gouttait sur la pierre à ses pieds. Avec surprise, le chirurgien constata que chaque gouttelette de salive formait des trous dans la roche. De l'acide ! Il valait mieux éviter de se faire toucher par ce liquide visqueux et malodorant...

Mais, ce monstre se voyait aussi pourvu de deux longues queues au bout desquelles on distinguait également de petites bouches aux dents bien aiguisées. Le pire étant assurément que cet être les mouvait avec une aisance déconcertante.

Law comprit en avisant de cette créature que les choses se corsaient et risquaient bien de se révéler compliquées. Néanmoins, il ne renoncerait pas et se battrait jusqu'au bout ! Ce n'était pas cette chose qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre son objectif !

L'animal, si l'on pouvait le nommer ainsi, demeura dans l'entrée, une main griffue sur le mur à évaluer la situation lorsque contre toute attente, elle rugit faisant trembler les parois de cet abri naturel, provoquant la chute des stalactites suspendues au plafond grâce aux vibrations.

Law en esquiva certains et en trancha d'autres. Ses nakamas, pour leur part, évitaient, tant bien que mal, que l'un de ces pics gelés ne les transperce. Il n'y avait que le second du capitaine, un ours polaire, prénommé Bepo qui assenait de rapides coups de pieds le pulvérisant sous la violence de ses attaques.

Lorsque la pluie de blocs de glace cessa, le ténébreux constata avec surprise que la créature ne se trouvait plus là. Elle avait renoncé ? Chose surprenante puisqu'elle les avait coincés comme des rats. Alors pourquoi était-elle repartie comme ça ?

Oh, il n'allait pas se plaindre, bien au contraire. Il rangea Kikoku avant de commencer à regarder autour de lui. Pour la première fois, il remarqua que l'éclairage de cette pièce était différent de celui d'avant. En effet, ici, ils voyaient clair, et cela sans torche. Il leva les yeux pour constater que le plafond était recouvert d'une espèce de mousse luisante.

Penguin et Shachi, imités par Bepo, firent le tour de la grotte avant de revenir vers leur supérieur immobile dans un coin de ce large espace. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible, ce qui signifiait qu'ils devraient rebrousser chemin et affronter ce monstre sans aucune garantie de survie.

Voyant que leur meneur ne répliquait pas, Shachi répéta, intrigué :

– Capitaine ?

Law plissa les yeux en considérant l'énorme bloc de glace occupant tout un pan de mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une sortie derrière ? Il devait le trancher et s'en assurer ! D'un bon, il se recula et créa sa Room lorsque levant la tête, il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose attira son attention... une forme emprisonnée dans le glaçon et qui n'avait rien de monstrueux, bien au contraire.

Suivant son regard, ses hommes furent sidérés de voir une jeune femme prise dans cet énorme bloc d'eau gelée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs encadrant un fin visage au teint clair. Elle arborait un kimono de la même couleur que sa grande chevelure qui s'ouvrait sur des jambes, interminables et au galbe parfait. Elle était magnifique, pensèrent les deux idiots tandis que Law s'interrogeait sur la manière dont elle avait pu se retrouver emprisonnée de cette chose. Pire, à sa tenue datant d'un temps passé, il devinait qu'elle était ici depuis fort longtemps.

– Qu'elle est belle, souffla Penguin en touchant la surface glacée.

– Je me demande pourquoi elle est là, fit Shachi en s'avançant à son tour.

Au moyen de la torche sur le sol, et dont la flamme commençait à vaciller, Bepo s'attaqua à une délicate entreprise : le dégel du cercueil de cette inconnue. Mais à la surprise générale, elle ne se liquéfiait pas. Ce qui conforta Trafalgar que tout ceci n'avait rien de naturel. Même la glace de Kuzan dégelait au contact de la chaleur... Alors comment était-ce possible ?

– Capitaine, je crois que cette créature est son gardien..., observa Bepo en voyant son supérieur créer de nouveau sa Room.

Déterminé, il frappa l'air de sa lame à plusieurs reprises. Or, à la stupéfaction générale, rien ne se produisit. Pour la toute première fois, le pouvoir de l'ope ope no mi n'eut aucun effet ce qui sidéra toutes les personnes présentes.

Dans un froncement de sourcils, Law rengaina son sabre, les yeux rivés sur le bloc de glace et plus particulièrement sur la jeune femme. Tout ceci le confortait dans l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal et d'étrange là-dedans.

Fort bien, se dit-il, si je ne peux pas le trancher sans doute puis-je au moins utiliser cette technique-là. Joignant le geste au cours de ses pensées, il forma une nouvelle Room englobant la pièce entière avant de prononcer d'un ton détaché :

– Shambles.

Dans la seconde, le corps prisonnier de la glace se retrouva aux pieds de Bepo venant de perdre la torche qu'il avait en main. Cette dernière remplaça la jeune femme au cœur de sa prison gelée.

Aussitôt, sidérés et curieux, Penguin et Shachi s'approchèrent s'agenouillant auprès de la silhouette gracile, tandis que Law avançait calmement.

– Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? s'enquit Bepo, intrigué.

– Bien sûr. Personne de normal ne pourrait l'être après avoir été prisonnier d'un tel cercueil, expliqua Penguin en touchant la peau dénudée des épaules de la ravissante inconnue.

Elle était encore plus belle de près, pensa-t-il tout en confirmant qu'il n'y avait pas de pouls. Elle était bel et bien morte. Et comme pour mieux confirmer tout cela, Trafalgar s'agenouilla à son tour et examina le corps. Il attesta du décès de la jeune femme avant d'annoncer qu'ils allaient emporter la dépouille avec eux. Il voulait déterminer les causes de la fin de son existence. En tout cas, cela n'avait pas dû être une mort douloureuse étant donné l'expression sereine sur son visage.

Les Hearts ne furent point choqués d'entendre leur capitaine leur faire part de pareille décision. Non, puisque cela était chose courante. Law utilisait bien souvent des cadavres pour ses recherches ainsi que divers cobayes. Et les causes ayant provoqué une telle situation et la fin de vie de cette jeune femme semblaient réellement l'intriguer. Mais, la vérité était qu'il se demandait comment son corps pouvait être si bien conservé... Était-ce dû à la glace ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais...

Néanmoins, le plus dur restait encore à faire. En effet, regagner le sous-marin avec ce gardien antipathique risquait fort de se révéler plus ardu. Enjoignant à son second de se charger du macchabée, il passa devant, ouvrant le chemin et s'assurant que le monstre ne surgissait pas des recoins sombres. Curieusement, il n'y avait plus aucun grondement, plus aucun bruit.

Cependant, les Hearts progressèrent lentement, sur le qui-vive. Cette chose se terrait forcément quelque part à les attendre, mais ils parvinrent à la sortie sans aucun encombre à la grande surprise du capitaine. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la grotte se demandant où se trouvait ce monstre.

Deux heures plus tard, le sous-marin avait repris la mer. Trafalgar travaillait à l'infirmerie, sur son nouveau jouet. Il commença par dévêtir cette jeune femme aux courbes pour le moins appétissantes sur lesquelles il se contenta de porter un regard désintéressé.

Ne s'attardant pas sur ce genre de détails inutiles, il entreprit de griffonner quelques informations sur un dossier qu'il compléterait au fur et à mesure qu'il progresserait dans son étude. Se munissant, alors, d'un scalpel, il entailla la chair blanchâtre afin de procéder à quelques prélèvements.

Voyant le liquide rougeâtre, essence de vie, couler le long du bras de la silhouette au teint cadavérique, il fronça les sourcils et s'empressa d'attraper une compresse et l'épongea. Étrange... Le sang devrait avoir coagulé dans ses veines... Il ramena ses prunelles argentées sur le visage de la miss avant de se lever, emportant les quelques échantillons vers son laboratoire, abandonnant ainsi le corps sur la table d'examen.

***

Un peu plus tard, Shachi et Penguin débarquèrent à l'infirmerie avec la mission délicate de replacer le corps dans le congélateur afin de le préserver le plus possible de la décomposition. Ils préparaient son futur lit tout en devisant avec entrain lorsque dans leur dos, et fort heureusement, ils ne le virent pas, la jeune femme se redressait doucement. S'asseyant, elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira avant de promener ses prunelles sur son environnement.

Elle battit des paupières, habituant ses pupilles trop longtemps demeurées inactives, à la lueur de la pièce. Tout d'abord floues, les choses commencèrent à prendre en forme et en netteté. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit plutôt étrange et inconnu. Tranquillement, sans se préoccuper pour le moins du monde de sa nudité, comme si cela lui importait peu, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Contre les murs, il y avait des armoires renfermant tout le nécessaire au médecin de bord. Son regard s'arrêta sur une petite table à roulettes sur laquelle des scalpels et pinces avaient été disposés. Cette vision lui rappela une autre période de sa vie, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle nota la présence de certains objets inconnus à sa connaissance lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur les deux hommes qui discutaient avec entrain sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Shachi passa un chiffon désinfectant sur la plaque en métal afin d'y déposer le cadavre. Il fallait éviter que le corps n'entre en contact avec des germes étrangers. Suivant les consignes de leur capitaine à la lettre, ils avaient presque fini lorsque tout à coup le bruit d'un estomac criant famine s'éleva dans la pièce.

Tout sourire, Penguin se tourna vers son acolyte et se moqua de lui :

– Ah ben, vieux, t'as pas assez mangé à midi ?  
– Euh... C'est pas moi...

Le choc déforma les traits des deux Hearts dont la sueur commençait à perler dangereusement à leur front.

– Si c'est pas toi ni moi..., souffla alors Penguin, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ils déglutirent péniblement tout en songeant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne avec eux à l'infirmerie. Dans un même ensemble, ils se retournèrent doucement vers le centre de la pièce pour voir la morte, qui ne l'était plus vraiment, assise et bien éveillée, qui les dévisageait.

– Salut, fit la jeune femme d'un ton neutre et indifférent comme si le fait qu'un cadavre se remette à parler et à vivre était tout à fait normal.

Shachi et Penguin la fixèrent avant de se regarder puis en hurlant ils se ruèrent vers la sortie :

– Un zombie !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau jouet

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau jouet pour le toubib****?**

Ils sortirent en criant de peur, prenant soin de verrouiller la porter derrière eux afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'attaquerait à personne au seing de l'équipage. Il leur fallait avertir le capitaine au plus vite que son nouveau jouet n'était plus aussi mort qu'avant.

Law étudiait l'échantillon de sang, prélevé un peu plus tôt sur le cadavre, qui ne lui révéla rien à son grand désarroi. Il n'y avait aucune trace dans ce dernier d'un virus ou d'une maladie qui aurait causé son décès, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée que la faucheuse s'était vue invitée par ce bloc de glace. Le froid ainsi que le manque d'oxygène avaient dû avoir raison d'elle. Mais, une question subsistait malgré tout : « Comment avait-elle pu finir ainsi congelée ? »

Cependant, il ne pouvait qu'émettre des suppositions, puisqu'il n'avait aucun élément concret pour étudier les causes de la mort. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque des cris de terreur résonnèrent dans les couloirs.

– Capitaine !

S'engouffrant tel un raz-de-marée dans le laboratoire, Shachi et Penguin annoncèrent dans un même ensemble, à bout de souffle :

– Zom... zom... bie...

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au chirurgien avant de comprendre ces deux idiots totalement affolés. D'ailleurs, à les entendre, il peinait à le croire si bien qu'il se rendit de lui-même à l'infirmerie. Ils affirmaient que la femme avait ouvert les yeux allant même jusqu'à les saluer. Cela n'était pas possible ! Son cœur ne battait plus, il n'y avait aucun signe vital chez elle, lors de leur arrivée au sous-marin, de cela, il en était convaincu !

Un zombie ? Il ne saurait le dire avec certitude à moins de l'avoir vue et examinée. À cette pensée, un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du toubib, car il prévoyait d'ores et déjà une panoplie d'examens et de tests pour la demoiselle. Un cobaye des plus intéressants venait de montrer le bout de son nez, se dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte close, nodachi sur l'épaule. En effet, après tout, il ignorait à quoi il devrait faire face en entrant dans l'infirmerie. 

Shachi et Penguin tremblaient de peur derrière leur capitaine qui déverrouilla doucement le battant de fer avant de pénétrer dans son repère avec calme et nonchalance.

À peine arriva-t-il dans la pièce que le chirurgien aperçut la miss, nue, devant les diverses armoires. Il ne se priva point pour l'observer. Elle était plutôt grande, sans nul doute un mètre soixante-cinq, songea-t-il en son for intérieur tandis que ses prunelles cendrées glissaient sur la peau diaphane de la jeune femme.

Elle avait le teint clair, et les cheveux d'un blanc pur. Comme il avait déjà pu le noter, elle possédait un corps aux courbes fines et harmonieuses. Sa longue chevelure descendait jusqu'à son postérieur le masquant quelque peu. Cependant, ses jambes interminables et galbées ravissaient son regard de connaisseur.

À son entrée qu'elle ne pouvait certes pas ignorer, elle lui adressa une œillade par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner lentement vers le grand ténébreux, dégageant de ce fait, son dos. Law remarqua alors le tatouage ombrant ses reins. Juste au-dessus de sa fesse gauche, un magnifique papillon noir ornait sa peau.

Précautionneusement, il referma la porte derrière lui, désireux de ne pas laisser s'échapper pareil spécimen sans savoir si elle était dangereuse ou pas, et surtout sans avoir fini de l'étudier. Désir qui se vit rapidement accru en découvrant que son cadavre jusqu'à présent dépourvu de vie le regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Un regard profond et insondable qui le fixait sans inimitié.

Sans la quitter de ses prunelles métalliques, et redoutant une tentative de fuite ou d'attaque, Law restait sur ses gardes. Mais, au lieu de cela, la jeune femme que la nudité ne semblait point embarrasser devant lui se remit en mouvement. Demeurant, toutefois, à bonne distance, l'inconnue contourna la table d'examen, avant de s'immobiliser à quelques pas seulement, juste sous son nez.

La demoiselle en question, Towa de son prénom, sonda le regard argenté quelque peu inquiète. Elle venait de se réveiller après un long sommeil. Mais au juste combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Combien d'années s'étaient-elles écoulées depuis que sa décision l'avait amenée à se plonger dans une phase de repos si profond ? Et cet homme, qui était-il ?

De ses immenses yeux en amande, elle l'étudia. Il était grand, bien plus qu'elle. Un bonnet étrange sur le sommet de son crâne dissimulait ses cheveux qu'elle devinait sombres tout comme sa barbichette. Son teint hâlé se voyait éclairé par de petites prunelles fines et grises, soulignées quant à elles, par des cernes noirs prononcés. Elle nota également la présence de deux boucles d'oreilles dorées de chaque côté de sa tête.

Quant à ses vêtements... Rien de comparable au style vestimentaire qu'elle connaissait, signe que son sommeil avait été fort long. Arborant un pantalon bleu tacheté de noir, ainsi qu'un pull dans la même teinte affublé d'un étrange sigle, il émanait de sa personne une aura inquiétante.

– Intéressant, commenta Trafalgar, les yeux rivés sur sa fine silhouette, coupant court à l'examen de la blanche.

Oh oui, vraiment très intéressant. Un cadavre se remettant à se mouvoir, voilà qui risquait fort de nourrir ses diverses expériences qui fleurissaient déjà dans son esprit avide de connaissances.

\- Où sont mes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Law dont les pupilles demeuraient indéchiffrables pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, laissant glisser son regard froid sur le corps de la jeune femme.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais encore besoin.

Puis, sans la lâcher de ses prunelles cendrées, il s'enquit :

– Ton nom ?

– La politesse veut que tu te présentes avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un, répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

– Ton nom ! répéta-t-il avec plus de force, cette fois.

La blanche exhala un long soupir, levant les yeux au plafond, excédée, avant de répondre :

– Towa Eien D Nochi. Content ?

Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Néanmoins, le fait qu'elle porte l'initiale « D » l'intéressait énormément. Il en vint à se demander quels autres secrets cette fille recelait. Mais, lorsqu'il tenta d'en apprendre davantage à son propos, exigeant des explications sur le point surprenant qu'elle était visiblement morte. Cette dernière mangea la distance qui les séparait d'un battement de cils avant de saisir sa main et la poser sur sa poitrine. Un sourire éclairant son faciès, elle étudia le visage masculin qui, à sa grande déception, ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Law, le sein gauche de la jeune femme au creux de sa paume, la fixait sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer ses doigts, elle les prit de nouveau pour l'apposer sur le second.

– Peut-être que tu aurais dû essayer de ce côté, arqua-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient pour révéler une rangée de dents blanches.

Surpris, il l'était. Étrange... Son cœur se trouvait à droite et même si cela s'avérait cliniquement possible, il aurait, néanmoins, dû sentir son pouls. Mais abandonnant ce sujet sur lequel elle ne semblait guère vouloir s'attarder, il se fendit d'un sourire sadique et souffla :

– Ferme et moelleux malgré le temps passé dans ce glaçon.

Prise au dépourvu par ce simple commentaire, elle repoussa sa main avant d'annoncer :

– Comment t'as fait pour m'en sortir ?

Or, refusant de lui révéler la teneur de ses capacités, il valait mieux la tenir dans l'ignorance pour le moment, car il n'excluait point le fait que la jeune femme soit une ennemie. Sur ses gardes, il éluda la question en lui indiquant que cela n'avait pas été une chose aisée, après tout, une créature effroyable veillait sur elle.

– Yujin...

Ainsi, elle connaissait cette chose, pire, elle lui donnait même un nom. Il en vint à la conclusion que Bepo avait vu juste et que cette créature n'était rien de plus que son gardien.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es dans la mouise, annonça-t-elle tout à coup.

Tiens donc ?! Était-ce une menace déguisée de sa part ? Il l'ignorait, et pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne savait rien à son sujet. Du moins... Pas encore... Tapotant son nodachi sur son épaule à un rythme lent et régulier, il répondit calmement :

– Si t'en prendre à mon équipage est ton intention, oublie. Tu seras morte avant de pouvoir lever le petit doigt.

À cette déclaration énoncée avec arrogance, Towa esquissa un sourire tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, amenant les yeux cendrés sur cette partie de son anatomie. Il était évident que la miss ignorait tout de son identité et donc combien il était dangereux et redoutable. Mais, il se promettait de vite le lui faire découvrir.

La blanche se mit à rire avant de se détourner, passant une main désinvolte dans ses longs cheveux qui fouettèrent le visage de Trafalgar. Tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas, elle lâcha, un rien provocante :

– J'adorerai te voir essayer, fit-elle un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Puis, subitement, elle fondit tel un rapace sur sa proie, se munissant au passage un scalpel sur la tablette qu'elle plaça sur la carotide du pirate. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Étonné, il l'était, car sa vitesse de mouvement l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu. Toutefois, son ignorance quant à son identité, jouait en sa faveur.

Usant alors du pouvoir de son fruit du démon, il se téléporta derrière elle, enserra de ses doigts tatoués le frêle poignet, le serrant violemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décida à laisser tomber son arme improvisée. Même si cette action la surprit, elle n'avait guère dit son dernier mot, et rejetant vivement la tête en arrière, elle donna un coup de boule dans le nez de ce bon vieux toubib. Fort contrarié par la tournure des événements, le chirurgien de la mort opta pour une méthode nettement moins douce.

N'octroyant aucunement du temps à la belle d'enchaîner les attaques, il tira sur le membre qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché et la déséquilibra, l'envoyant heurter avec violence le sol de son dos. Il l'entendit gémir. Conscient qu'elle risquait fort de riposter, il dégaina Kikoku dont le tranchant fut placé sur la gorge de la blanche.

Towa plissa les yeux et scruta l'homme au-dessus d'elle, la menaçant de son sabre à la longueur supérieure à la normale. Elle n'avait guère eu le loisir de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes maniant ce genre de lame, mais elle devinait qu'il lui fallait une force certaine pour pouvoir l'agiter d'une seule main. En gros, la miss venait de découvrir que ce nodachi n'était pas juste une décoration visant à impressionner les ennemis. Non, ce grand brun aux allures de mauvais garçon savait parfaitement l'utiliser.

Elle hésita sur le comportement à adopter. Tout, ce à quoi elle aspirait, était : quitter ce lieu rapidement et sans dégâts, alors, autant se plier, dans un premier temps du moins, à la volonté de cet individu.

Prenant la lame entre le pouce et l'index, elle la repoussa avant de se redresser tout en lâchant :

– Range ton cure-dent, tu risquerais de blesser quelqu'un.

Law se recula, prêt à en découdre de nouveau. Or, contre toute attente, la demoiselle se contenta de lui demander de quoi se vêtir.

Comprenant que les agissements de la miss n'avaient été qu'un test visant à évaluer sa force, connaître son niveau, il rengaina son sabre qu'il déposa sur la table d'examen. Puis, il se défit de son pull bleu marine au Jolly Roger de l'équipage, qu'il lança à la jeune femme en face de lui. Même s'il détestait prêter ses affaires, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main, et la laisser seule ou se promener en tenue d'Ève, c'était tout simplement hors de question.

– Mets ça !

Towa se pinça la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de justesse d'envoyer ce type et son ordre balader. Cependant, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, elle devrait se contenter d'obéir gentiment et attendre une opportunité pour se barrer. Ben oui quoi, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'attarder avec cet homme, qui l'avait, elle ignorait encore comment, sortie de son cercueil de glace. De plus, elle savait que maintenant, les rouages d'une machination restée jusque-là en suspens se remettraient bien vite en marche, et les ennuis pleuvraient sans tarder sur les personnes qui l'entouraient.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Menace latente!

**Chapitre 3 : Menace latente****?!**

Pendant ce temps, dans un pays isolé de tout et depuis bien longtemps oublié par le commun des mortels, un château aux murs aussi blancs que les nuages, dont deux tours gigantesques aux tuiles bleues se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel dans toute sa splendeur, au sommet d'une falaise surplombant la mer en contrebas.

Cette île paradisiaque où toutes sortes de créatures étranges vivaient en harmonie se voyait gouverner par un individu froid et cruel, un vil usurpateur qui n'avait de roi qui les apparences.

Assis sur le trône, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années suivait d'un air absent le vol des oiseaux passant devant les immenses fenêtres de part et d'autre de la salle.

Il avait de longs cheveux violets, presque noirs ainsi que des yeux mauves dépourvus de la moindre émotion. Ses traits fins et juvéniles lui valaient l'attention d'un grand nombre de femmes dont il aimait la compagnie. Car oui, il était très beau et le savait au point d'en jouer au besoin afin d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

S'ennuyant à mourir, il aspirait à un peu d'action lorsque la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit brutalement. Exhalant un énième soupir de lassitude, il jeta un regard en biais vers son conseiller, un homme aux cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval. Il avait les yeux bleus et possédait un charisme pouvant rivaliser avec le sien.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Siegfried ?

– Votre majesté, Astaroth a été localisé.

À ces mots, le mauve bondit de son siège, les prunelles brillantes et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Enfin... Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Il avait attendu tellement longtemps et voilà que par un étrange hasard, l'objet de sa convoitise surgissait de nulle part.

Se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la sortie, faisant voler sa cape blanche derrière lui, Siegfried lui emboîta le pas, le questionnant :

– Votre Majesté, où allez-vous ?

– Le chercher, bien entendu.

– Vous ne pouvez pas !

À ces mots, le monarque s'immobilisa avant de pivoter vers le blond, le regard dur. Comment ça, il ne pouvait pas ? Il était le souverain et agissait comme il lui plaisait. Et en cet instant, il aspirait à quitter cette île ennuyeuse afin de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit.

– Bon sang ! Yu, t'es idiot, ma parole ! Le roi ne peut pas abandonner le royaume sur un coup de tête.

À ces mots, le dénommé Yu se figea. Cela faisait bien longtemps que son meilleur ami ne s'était pas adressé à lui de la sorte. Toutefois, il accepta, bon gré mal gré, de se conformer aux conseils de son fidèle compagnon et de patienter encore un peu avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

Siegfried suivit des yeux la silhouette royale, écoutant le bruit de pas décroissant avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre en voûte et de soupirer. Astaroth... Voilà un objectif qu'il aurait plaisir à mener à terme...

Dans le couloir, devant la porte, Penguin et Shachi s'inquiétaient fortement pour leur capitaine. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était entré et depuis aucun signe de vie ni même bruit, prouvant qu'il réglait son compte à cette créature.

Penguin plaqua sa feuille contre la surface froide, cherchant à deviner la situation de l'autre côté, lorsque Jean Bart, l'un des deux seuls pilotes du sous-marin arrivait dans en sens inverse. Ayant piloté toute la nuit, il rejoignait ses quartiers afin de prendre un peu de repos.

Alors, autant dire qu'à la vue des deux pitres du groupe, debout devant l'infirmerie, l'oreille collée contre la porte close, il était étonné. Il soupira, décidément, parfois il se demandait pour quelles raisons le chirurgien de la mort, avec la réputation qu'était la sienne, s'était encombré de pareils idiots. Bon d'accord, il fallait avouer que malgré leur bêtise sans bornes, ils se révélaient fort compétents en matière de combat.

– Elle est morte les gars, marmonna-t-il en s'arrêtant derrière eux. Quoique le capitaine lui fasse, vous l'entendrez pas crier.

Morte ?! Ben non, elle l'était plus ! se dire les deux nigauds en lui faisant face. Mais ce fut Shachi qui eut la primeur de la nouvelle.

– Ben non justement ! C'est un zombie ! s'exclama le malheureux rouquin.

Bart coula un regard dubitatif vers Penguin qui opina du chef comme pour mieux appuyer les propos de son ami. Un zombie ?! Rien que ça ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte tandis que Shachi se plaignait d'avoir manqué lui servir de casse-croûte.

– Le capitaine s'en sortira très bien, soupira Jean Bart alors même que le battant s'ouvrait livrant passage à l'intéressé et la blanche.

Scotchés et tremblants sur leurs jambes, les deux idiots déglutirent tandis que Jean Bart saluait son supérieur avant de lui annoncer que Ban avait pris la relève. Tout en parlant, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la jeune femme qui, à sa grande surprise, portait le pull de Trafalgar. Ce simple détail le sidéra puisqu'il n'était pas homme à prêter ses affaires. État de fait que Shachi et Penguin observèrent également, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

Dans le dos du ténébreux, la demoiselle penchant la tête sur le côté pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait reconnut les deux inconnus qu'elle avait effrayés plus tôt. Souriant, elle agita sa main pour les saluer.

Hésitant, Penguin l'imita. Après tout, si Law épargnait sa vie, voir se promener en liberté dans le submersible, cela signifiait forcément qu'elle ne représentait aucune menace.

Jean Bart ne s'attarda pas davantage et s'éclipsa presque aussitôt laissant le reste au capitaine. En définitive, cela ne le regardait en rien. Lui, il se contentait de suivre les ordres, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas de certains. Et pourtant, le ténébreux n'était pas tendre et sanctionnait chaque faux pas d'une main de fer.

Bart parti, Law se gratta la nuque soulevant quelque peu son bonnet blanc tacheté de noir, se demandant quoi faire de la miss en attendant. Il ne niait pas qu'elle l'intriguait bien davantage maintenant qu'elle parlait et se déplaçait comme tout être vivant. Et ce mystère, celui de sa surprenante résurrection, il espérait bien l'élucider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Néanmoins, le peu de temps passé en sa compagnie portait à croire qu'elle ne lui communiquerait pas aisément les informations qu'il souhaitait.

Réfléchissant à vive allure, un ventre criant famine émit une protestation nette et claire attirant les regards sur la blanche qui nullement gênée les gratifia d'un sourire. Soupirant, Law se tourna vers ses hommes et enjoignit :

– Penguin, demande à Kei de te filer de quoi habiller notre « invitée », et toi Shachi emmène-là en cuisine pour qu'elle puisse remplir ce qui lui sert d'estomac.

Sérieusement ?! Il les abandonnait seuls avec elle ?! Avalant difficilement leur salive, ils se jetèrent des œillades angoissées et s'apprêtaient à formuler leurs inquiétudes de vive voix lorsque Trafalgar lâcha d'un ton froid et menaçant :

– Miss, attaque-toi à mes hommes et tu regretteras amèrement ta prison de glace.

– T'avais qu'à m'y laisser crétin, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais ce qui aurait dû n'être que chuchotement ne manqua pas de résonner aux oreilles des trois individus. Shachi et Penguin, la sueur perlant à leur front, déglutirent avec peine tout en coulant un regard effrayé vers leur supérieur. Ce dernier, un sourire retroussant ses lèvres, pencha la tête sur le côté et s'enquit :

– Tu as dit quelque chose ?

– Merci pour votre générosité, fit-elle en exécutant une révérence qui frisait la provocation.

Law sentit une veine palpiter à sa tempe alors que l'envie irrépressible de rappeler à cette femme qu'il était le capitaine en ce lieu le saisit. Mais au lieu de cela, il fit apparaître une sphère bleue l'agrandissant de façon à ce que la blanche soit prise à l'intérieur. Fort intriguée, et sans doute même impressionnée par cette bulle, Towa regarda autour d'elle tout en s'interrogeant sur son utilisation lorsque tout à coup la voix sentencieuse du brun retentit, un peu trop près à son goût :

– Mess !

La main à hauteur de la poitrine de la jeune femme, il en extrayait le cœur dans un cube translucide, laissant un trou béant à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Dépossédée de son organe vital, la miss tomba à terre tout en se tenant le thorax. La tête lui tournait tandis qu'un voile troublait sa vision.

Et alors que la Room du chirurgien disparaissait, ce dernier ramassait le muscle cardiaque qu'il examina attentivement. Il avait une belle couleur et battait à un rythme plutôt vif ce qui dans pareille situation était normal.

Il pivota vers Towa qui levait les yeux, furieux sur sa haute silhouette. Amusé par le ressentiment visible dans les prunelles claires, Law passa sa langue sur le cube palpitant entre ses doigts avant d'expliquer :

– C'est une garantie. Tu t'attaques à mes hommes et je...

Mieux que des mots, il exerça une légère pression sur l'objet entre ses dactyles pour la voir grimacer de douleur tout en se tenant la poitrine. Un sourire au bord des lèvres, il le fit disparaître avant de glisser les poings dans les poches et de s'éclipser.

Décidant, malgré les battements affolés de son cœur et la peur qui l'habitait en cet instant, de faire confiance au jugement de son supérieur, Penguin s'approcha de la jeune femme, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

– Ça va aller ? Tu vas réussir à te lever ?

Sans répondre, elle repoussa vivement sa paume tendue avant de redresser la tête, les yeux brillants de colère vers la silhouette s'éloignant dans le couloir. C'était quoi ça ?! Quel était ce pouvoir ? Il venait tout simplement de lui prendre son organe vital. Comprenant son mécontentement, Penguin s'efforça de la calmer lui assurant qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre le capitaine.

– Tu sais, voler le cœur de quelqu'un en général c'est au sens figuré, abruti.

Shachi et Penguin tressaillirent et paniqués portèrent leur attention vers la silhouette de leur supérieur s'étant subitement immobilisé. Sentant le danger poindre, Shachi et Penguin saisirent la jeune femme qui se débattit tout en le gratifiant d'une flopée de noms d'oiseaux.

Il marcha calmement jusqu'au trio et plus précisément la blanche qui soutint sans ciller le mépris du ténébreux. Si elle pouvait, elle aurait usé de ses capacités ; or, le ventre vide, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose ou alors se plonger volontairement dans le coma.

Law, le regard plus sombre que jamais, agrippa sans douceur le menton de la demoiselle entre ses mains, la forçant à lever les yeux vers lui. Là, il eut un sourire sadique dont lui seul avait le secret, mais alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, il nota la température excessive émanant du corps de la jeune femme. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, approchant son visage du sien.

Shachi et Penguin, sidérés, virent avec stupeur, leur capitaine se pencha au-dessus de leur invitée. Rougissants, ils se détournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un juron passer les lèvres du chirurgien.

Le front posé contre celui de Towa, Law confirma ses soupçons, la blanche avait une forte fièvre. Était-ce le contre coup de son long séjour dans ce cube de glace ? Ou un virus latent, qu'il n'avait point su déceler lors de ses précédents examens. Il en était là de ses multiples interrogations lorsque le corps frêle s'écroula contre lui.

Sans attendre, il la souleva entre ses bras, glissant une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Tout en s'éloignant d'un pas vif, il enjoignit à ses hommes d'interdire via le système de communication interne, l'accès à l'infirmerie tant qu'ils n'auraient pas déterminé les causes de tout ceci.

Trafalgar déposa le corps dans l'un des lits, prenant place sur le tabouret à roulettes à proximité. Il prit son poignet et chercha son pouls qu'il estima trop rapide. Puis, sans attendre, il ordonna à Penguin de lui apporter le nécessaire pour un prélèvement sanguin.

Avec des gestes précis et méticuleux, Law planta l'aiguille dans le bras de la malade, remplissant le petit tube d'hémoglobine. Finissant sa tâche, il défit le garrot et retira la tige métallique. Il tendit le tout à Shachi avant de poser un linge humide sur son front lorsque tout à coup, une main l'agrippa par le col de son maillot, l'attirant au-dessus de Towa dont les paupières se soulevèrent brutalement sur un regard rouge sang...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Début difficile

**Chapitre 4 : Début difficile **

Médusé, Law fixait les prunelles rougeâtres se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait. Cette teinte, impossible pour une personne normale, confirmait ses doutes depuis longtemps le taraudant sur le fait que cette demoiselle n'était humaine que d'apparence. Il allait donc devoir découvrir ce qu'elle était exactement tout en se réjouissant déjà d'avoir déniché un sujet d'étude des plus intéressants.

Mais pour l'heure, il allait devoir démontrer à cette femme que le chirurgien de la mort n'était point un homme à prendre à la légère. Un sourire en coin, se laissant malgré tout attirer au-dessus de la blanche, Law posa une main aux dactyles glacés sur le cou de cette dernière.

Voyant leur capitaine en si mauvaise posture, et craignant qu'elle ne s'attaque à lui, Penguin et Shachi firent un mouvement dans leur direction, aussitôt arrêtés par l'ordre péremptoire de leur supérieur. Se figeant net, fixant la scène à quelques pas, ils entendirent la jeune femme surenchérir, railleuse :

– Oui, c'est cela... N'approchez pas...

Tout en parlant, elle n'avait point quitté le pirate des yeux, consciente qu'une seule seconde d'inattention et elle perdrait son faible avantage.

Mais, Law n'était pas dupe, malgré l'assurance transparaissant dans ses paroles et brillant dans son regard carmin, identique par leur forme à ceux d'un chat, elle ne faisait guère le poids. Bien trop affaiblie par la subite poussée de fièvre, ses forces ainsi que ses réflexes s'en retrouvaient amoindris. Et cela, il fallait l'avouer, servait bien le pirate qui tira profit de ce détail.

Cependant, il se refusait à faire preuve de clémence. Après tout, elle montrait une certaine agressivité à son encontre, ce qui l'amenait à s'interroger sur la nature de leur prochaine relation. Amie ou ennemie ? Quoique dans sa tête d'Apollon, ça sonnait plutôt comme cobaye ou sujet d'étude...

Resserrant légèrement ses doigts autour du cou frêle de sa patiente, la privant peu à peu d'oxygène, s'amusant de son teint virant au bleu, il esquissa un sourire sadique. Non, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Il était sérieux là ? Il voulait réellement la tuer ? En tout cas, son comportement le portait à croire. Choquée par telle attitude, et n'ayant guère dit son dernier mot, la blanche donna un coup violent dans le bras du chirurgien, le faisant de se fait lâcher prise. De sa main libre, elle le repoussa violemment, l'expédiant au travers de la pièce contre la paroi opposée.

Médusés, les Hearts crièrent en un même ensemble un capitaine, lorsque la sphère bleue apparut et vit le corps de leur supérieur être échangé avec celui de l'inconnue. Autant dire que Towa alla manger le mur sans rien pouvoir faire pour éviter l'impact.

Tout sourire, assis les jambes croisées sur le lit qu'occupait encore, il y avait quelques secondes la jeune femme, Law s'amusait, le regard orageux dardé sur la fine silhouette. Des plus intrigués par cette fille, il se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, même s'il doutait qu'elle puisse avoir assez de force pour s'opposer à lui.

Mais, lorsque voyant la blanche se redresser sur ses bras en gémissant avant de se laisser aller contre la paroi, l'admiration le gagna. Là où d'autres auraient assurément été incapables de bouger, elle parvenait encore à se remettre sur pieds et à le toiser froidement comme en cet instant. Il nota également que ses pupilles avaient repris leur teinte normale ce qui suscita un grand nombre de questions de la part de l'homme de science qu'il était.

Towa suffoquait et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la faim la tenaillant. Non, il semblerait que pour une raison inconnue, elle soit malade. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Jamais depuis sa naissance, pareille situation ne lui était arrivée ! à moins, pensa-t-elle, que son jeûne jouait contre elle et amenuisait ses anticorps naturels.

Trafalgar descendit du lit, marchant à pas lents de sa proie pour ne s'immobiliser qu'à quelques pas. Là, s'agenouillant devant la blanche, il riva ses prunelles cendrées à celles de son étrange invitée avant d'observer :

– Plus faible et inconsciente qu'un oisillon.

Ces mots fouettèrent l'amour propre de la jeune femme qui tenta de lui assener un coup de poing qu'il esquiva en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Puis, il referma sa main sur le poignet gracile avant de se lever l'arrachant de terre.

– Tu dépenses ton énergie inutilement. Dans ton état actuel, tu ne brasses que du vent.

Tout en parlant, il étudiait son rythme cardiaque sous ses doigts, ainsi que ses pupilles dilatées. Elle s'accrochait, luttait visiblement pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son mépris.

Conscient que cette demoiselle ne le laisserait pas l'examiner aisément, il se décida à user d'une méthode peu orthodoxe. Créant de nouveau sa Room, il appela de son pouvoir, au creux de sa paume, une seringue avec laquelle il joua quelques instants avant de revenir toucher, de son regard, la blanche dont des gouttes fines de sueur perlaient à son front.

Il aurait préféré s'amuser encore un peu, mais son état l'alarmait de seconde en seconde. Cette fièvre semblait atteindre des sommets faramineux, si bien qu'il se devait de la faire baisser au plus vite. Mais, voilà, Towa le foudroyant de ses grands yeux en amande le menaçait implicitement de l'approcher.

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, et bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et dans ce cas précis, sa reddition. Il planta ni plus ni moins, sans douceur aucune, l'aiguille dans le cou de la jeune femme qui gémit tout en tentant de se soustraire.

Malheureusement pour elle, le produit faisant effet, Law vit les paupières s'alourdirent et se fermer doucement, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus lutter. La laissant retomber tel un objet encombrant, il ordonna à Shachi de la placer sur le lit médical tandis qu'il poursuivrait ses analyses. 

Quelques heures plus tard, deux certainement, Towa, tirée de son sommeil par un bip régulier souleva doucement les paupières. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit Trafalgar à quelques pas de là, lui tournant le dos, et le nez dans son microscope tandis qu'un petit tube en plastique descendait lentement jusque dans son bras.

La blanche se redressa en soupirant indiquant par la même occasion au ténébreux son réveil. Néanmoins, loin de se retourner, les yeux rivés sur ses études, il se contenta d'un bref et indifférent :

– Enfin réveillée ?

Sans relever, Towa promena ses prunelles claires sur l'ensemble de la pièce, cherchant la présence des deux autres individus pour constater qu'ils n'étaient plus présents. Or, l'idée de se retrouver seule avec cet individu ne lui plaisait pas.

Effectivement, une heure vingt plus tôt, Trafalgar ayant écarté la possibilité d'une quelconque contagion, avait renvoyé ses hommes à leur poste se chargeant de veiller sur la blanche.

Le chirurgien de la mort pivota, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il venait de passer ses dernières heures à étudier son sang qui n'avait guère révélé davantage que la fois précédente. Sauf peut-être cette anomalie qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais il présumait que l'explication était assurément en rapport avec la couleur étrange de ses yeux. Et il doutait qu'elle veuille bien lui dire ce qu'il en était.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Pas humaine, en tout cas.

Silence...

N'insistant pas, devinant que tout n'était qu'une question de temps, il s'approcha et la défit de sa perfusion lui apportant les nutriments nécessaires et dont elle semblait manquer.

– Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Towa serra les dents retenant de justesse la réplique acerbe lui montant aux lèvres. Mais préférant jouer profile bas, malgré le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, elle se contint avec difficulté. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le pirate confia la garde de la jeune femme à Bepo qui la mena jusqu'au couturier du navire. Ce dernier étant au courant de sa venue prochaine avait déjà préparé quelques vêtements, dont une combinaison au Jolly Roger de l'équipage.

Néanmoins, avisant cette horreur comme elle s'était exclamée, Towa se refusa à la porter penchant pour, et de loin, son kimono. Bon d'accord ! Elle ne le revêtit point comme par le passé. Suivant les conseils du tailleur, lui ayant déniché en un tant record, une petite jupe violette ainsi qu'un adorable haut qu'il avait confectionné à la va-vite en partant de quelques bouts de tissus. Il ne manquait plus que les chaussures, mais elle préféra demeurer nus pieds.

Suite à cela, prenant comme exigé par le capitaine, la direction du réfectoire où le cuisinier devait les attendre, Towa, fascinée, emboîtait le pas de l'ours polaire sans le quitter des yeux. Qu'il était étrange, pensa la blanche. Non seulement il parlait, mais en plus, il se déplaçait sur deux pattes comme un être humain.

\- T'es quoi au juste ? s'enquit Towa en lui coulant une œillade intriguée.

– Un Mink.

Ne connaissant pas du tout cette race, elle assimila l'information tournant la tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour poser son regard sur le hublot. Fronçant les sourcils, s'immobilisant au beau milieu de la salle de repos, déserte à cette heure de la journée, elle se rua sur les banquettes rouges disposées contre les murs. Grimpant dessus, elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors et crut halluciner.

Là, sous ses yeux, de l'autre côté de cette petite fenêtre ronde, il n'y avait pas d'océan à perte de vue ni, de ciel bleu parsemé de nuages. Non, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un monstre marin, nageant librement à proximité du sous-marin.

– Incroyable... Les poissons vivent en surface à présent...

Abasourdi, Bepo battit des paupières avant de corriger la jeune femme. Il valait mieux ne pas la laisser se méprendre.

– Pas du tout. C'est nous qui sommes à des milliers de kilomètres sous l'eau.

Choquée par une telle révélation, Towa se retourna vers Bepo qui expliqua alors ce qu'était exactement leur navire, évitant de lui bourrer le crâne avec les termes techniques et autre sur son fonctionnement. Pour l'instant, il fallait rester simple.

Comme émerveillée par cette nouvelle, Towa reprit son exploration des fonds marins si bien qu'une idée lui traversant l'esprit mena la jeune femme à l'un des points clés du sous-marin, la vigie...

Il s'agissait d'une pièce de forme arrondie dont des sièges trônaient contre les parois alors qu'un dôme vitré leur donnait une vue panoramique sur trois cent soixante degrés. Déboulant dans le nid-de-pie, Bepo présenta la blanche à son nakama s'y trouvant et surveillant les environs.

– Ban, voici Towa, c'est la...

Poussant l'ours sur le côté, le jeune homme prit les doigts de la nouvelle venue qu'il porta lentement à ses lèvres avant de souffler la paume sur le thorax au niveau de l'organe cardiaque :

– Quelle belle fleur avons-nous là ! Ban pour vous servir !

Cependant retirant doucement ses phalanges graciles, Towa leva les yeux vers le dôme, émerveillée. Ses prunelles étaient identiques à deux étoiles, brillants d'excitation. Se ruant sur la banquette sur laquelle elle monta à genoux, les mains sur la surface vitrée et la bouche en cœur, elle admira les fonds marins.

À la voir ainsi, on jurerait qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille devant son cadeau d'anniversaire. Amusée par cette expression Ban actionna un minuscule interrupteur à peine visible. Par cette action les projecteurs du submersible s'illuminèrent permettant à la blanche de s'émerveiller de ce qui les entourait.

Et tandis qu'elle suivait l'un des poissons gigantesques à plusieurs mètres devant eux, une voix grésilla dans l'intercom de la vigie.

– Ban, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu allumé les lumières ?

– J'ai cru voir quelque chose.

Tout en parlant, il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme et au second qui s'apprêtait à le corriger. Puis, il éteignit le faisceau lumineux replongeant la faune marine dans les ténèbres.

Mais, lorsqu'il voulut conduire Towa au réfectoire comme prévu, cette dernière refusa de le suivre, préférant demeurer en ce lieu qu'elle affectionnait. Mais, l'ours n'en menait pas large, pressentant que son supérieur n'apprécierait sans doute point tout ceci. Il avait exigé qu'elle se nourrisse et si elle ne le faisait pas, il serait celui qui subirait les foudres du ténébreux.

– Towa... le capitaine...

– Qu'il aille se faire voir... ! Je reste ici !

Son ton déterminé amena un sourire sur le visage de Ban qui prit le parti de la blanche et promit à Bepo qu'il la surveillait le temps qu'il rapporte le repas de la demoiselle.

Seulement, trente minutes plus tard, Ban fut étonné voire même choqué d'aviser non pas du second du brun, mais de ce dernier en personne, arriver dans la salle de surveillance un plateau à la main. Son regard alla de la fine silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la banquette, son crâne reposant au creux de ses bras, et profondément endormie, à son homme qu'il congédia d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Là déposant son fardeau à côté de lui, croisant les jambes avec nonchalante et posant ses membres supérieurs de part et d'autre de son corps sur les dossiers, il fixait la jeune femme. Ces yeux cendrés glissèrent de ses petits pieds nus, remontant le long de ses chevilles jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le bord de sa jupe.

Soupirant, il se leva et s'approcha de la belle au bois dormant. Repoussant une mèche blanche lui barrant le front, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, une expression indéchiffrable au fond du regard.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Première escale

**Chapitre 5 : Première escale**

Tendant la main, il attrapa alors une couverture abandonnée sur le dossier et en recouvrit le corps de la blanche avant de regagner sa place. L'observant, il laissa ses pensées dérivées, analysant ce qu'il savait de cette femme au visage angélique.

Enfermée dans un bloc de glace, elle ressemblait en tout point à un être humain. Mais l'était-elle seulement ? Law avait analysé son sang un nombre incalculable de fois, pour bloquer à chaque fois sur la même anomalie génétique demeurée jusque-là un mystère.

Mais, il y avait aussi, ce regard rouge vif ayant brillé plus tôt dans les prunelles de cette étrangère. L'espace d'un instant, il avait senti le danger qu'elle représentait avec chaque fibre de son corps tandis que se perdant dans les prunelles carmines, il n'avait pu que songer qu'elles étaient magnifiques.

Alors que son regard argenté revenait sur la silhouette endormie, cette dernière bougea légèrement, émettant un léger soupir avant de s'éveiller totalement. Towa se frotta doucement les yeux du dos de sa main, avant de regarder autour d'elle encore quelque peu endormie.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'avisant le capitaine de cet étrange navire qu'elle réalisa qu'une couverture avait été déposée sur son corps. Était-ce l'œuvre de Ban ou celle de ce grand brun aux allures de mauvais garçon ? Aucun des deux ne pipait mot se contentant de se dévisager, ce qui mit un terme à ce duel silencieux ? Un ventre criant famine rappelant à la blanche qu'elle n'avait encore rien avalé.

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Trafalgar invita la jeune femme à se restaurer sans pour autant lui tendre le plateau. Non, les bras sur le dossier de la banquette, il s'amusait à observer chacune de ses actions. Sans relever, elle se leva et alla prendre place à côté du ténébreux, dévorant le contenu du plateau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut achevé que Trafalgar ayant jusque-là sagement patienté se décida à lui rappeler certains points.

– Je suis le capitaine i...

– Sans rire ? Je ne l'aurai jamais deviné, le coupa-t-elle moqueuse.

– La prochaine fois que je te donne un ordre, tu l'exéc...

Se tournant vivement vers lui, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence avant d'annoncer le plus naturellement du monde :

– Rêve pas, mon gars. Je partirai à la première occasion.

À ces mots, énoncés avec une pointe de défi dans la voix, Trafalgar se fendit d'un sourire en coin. Comme s'il allait la laisser agir à sa guise. Elle semblait oublier qu'il était celui l'ayant sorti de ce bloc de glace, et de ce fait, elle était sa propriété. Il ne la laisserait partir que lorsqu'il aurait obtenu toutes ses réponses et soumise à tout un bataillon d'examens.

Toutefois, inutile de polémiquer sur le sujet pour le moment. Elle se rendrait vite compte que ce qu'il exigeait, il l'obtenait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors, l'ignorant, il se leva et marcha vers la sortie, lui commandant de le suivre sans oublier le plateau. 

À partir de ce jour-là, Law mit un point d'honneur à parfaire l'éducation de Towa en l'instruisant tant bien que mal sur ce qu'elle semblait ignorer. Autant dire que les journées de la demoiselle étaient surchargées, car loin de s'arrêter à lui apprendre qu'un gouvernement avait été mis en place avec à sa tête le conseil des cinq étoiles afin de faire régner l'ordre dans le monde, il poussa les choses jusqu'à l'accabler d'un travail. Une tâche, qui comme tous les autres, elle se devait de mener à bien sans quoi, elle subirait une sanction conséquente de la part du grand ténébreux.

Au départ, Towa, récalcitrante, avait été tentée de s'opposer aux injonctions de Trafalgar, et il avait fallu que ses nouveaux amis, les membres de l'équipage des Hearts avec qui les liens se renforçaient avec le temps la convainquent d'obtempérer. À moins, qu'elle ne fasse semblant pour mieux endormir leur méfiance, cela c'était ce que Trafalgar se plaisait à penser, car bien évidemment, il ne donnait pas sa confiance aveuglément.

Alors, tout en veillant à ce que la blanche ne déroge pas aux consignes, Law poursuivait son instruction, mais aussi ses expériences sur son nouveau jouet. Si bien qu'un jour, alors qu'elle lisait le journal, assise au bureau du chirurgien dans l'infirmerie, endroit qu'ils avaient choisi pour combler ses lacunes, passant à côté d'elle, il lui agrippa le bras sans douceur.

Surprise, Towa le fustigea de ses grands yeux verts alors qu'il enfonça rapidement une seringue dans son bras, lui injectant un produit de nature inconnu dans ses veines. Aussitôt, la blanche bondit sur ses pieds, faisant basculer la chaise en arrière.

– Qu'est-ce que... ?

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Law se détourna avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Le regard furibond, elle se contint à grand-peine de le rabrouer. Cela l'agaçait fortement qu'il se comporte ainsi avec elle, surtout qu'il le faisait de manière récurrente, et à chaque fois, il la prenait par surprise. Bon sang, comme elle aimerait le remettre à sa place ! Patience, patience, se répétait-elle intérieurement. Elle lui ferait payer tôt ou tard, tous ces mauvais traitements.

Law s'amusait des réactions de la jeune femme. Il voyait bien à son expression qu'elle adorerait répliquer, voir même lui en mettre une. Mais, curieusement, elle se contenait. L'observant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il se débarrassait de la seringue, il la vit se pencher pour relever la chaise lorsque tout à coup, prise de vertige, elle se rattrapa de ses deux mains sur le bord de la table, tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient.

La blanche s'écroula sur le sol en un bruit mat. Sa vision se troubla alors que les bottines du capitaine s'immobilisèrent devant elle. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucun mal-être, juste cette envie irrépressible de fermer les yeux.

– Intéressant. Ça a agi, bien plus vite que la dernière fois.

La dernière fois ? De quoi parlait-il ? Et tandis que les questions fusaient dans sa tête, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Une semaine après cela, le Polar Tang atteignit une île printanière pour le plus grand plaisir des pirates depuis bien trop longtemps enfermés. Aussitôt amarré, et après avoir fait le tour préventif habituel de l'île, ils jetèrent l'ancre.

Sur le pont, tout le monde s'impatientait de pouvoir partir à l'aventure, mais comme à chaque escale, ils attendaient les consignes de Trafalgar. Appuyés contre la rampe de métal, Shachi et Penguin s'extasiaient sur la beauté de la plage ainsi que sur la couleur bleue, magnifique, de l'eau. Sans compter que la végétation luxuriante s'étendant au-delà de la plage semblait peu accueillante, mais regorgeante de vivres naturels, tels des animaux ou des fruits en tout genre.

Towa les rejoignit, heureuse de pouvoir enfin respirer l'air frais de la surface. Les yeux brillants, elle admira le spectacle s'étendant devant elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que pareille scène n'avait pas ravi son regard. Mais, alors qu'excitée à la perspective de fausser compagnie à Trafalgar et son équipage, elle enjamba le bastingage lorsque tout à coup, une sphère bleue enveloppa le sous-marin, avant de la ramener aux pieds du chirurgien de la mort. Ce dernier distribua ses consignes, formant des groupes d'explorations avant de ramener le regard sur la blanche s'étant redressée.

– Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Pestant contre sa mauvaise fortune, pressentant que le toubib ne manquerait pas de la surveiller étroitement, elle leur emboîta le pas. Marchant dans le rang, Law en bon dernier, essentiellement pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas la poudre d'escampette.

Un bruit attira leur attention dans les fourrés, les sens aux aguets, tout le monde attendait s'apprêtant à livrer bataille. Ce fut alors avec un certain soulagement que Penguin et Shachi virent une biche et son faon bondirent. Soupirant de soulagement, les deux Hearts reprirent leur marche, tandis qu'immobile, Towa regardait les animaux s'éloigner en sautillant.

– Tu comptes prendre racine ?

Retenant de justesse une répartie cinglante, qu'elle aimerait bien lui envoyer dans les dents, elle se retourna et affichant son plus beau sourire dit :

– Excusez-moi, si je me perds dans la contemplation de pareil spectacle.

Nullement enclin à entrer dans son jeu, il la poussa vers l'avant. Et après plusieurs minutes de marche, peut-être même une heure, ils atteignirent une petite clairière où ils firent une pause. Buvant quelques gorgées de l'eau dans leur gourde respective, ils s'assirent à l'ombre des arbres.

Towa s'adossa, pour sa part, contre un tronc d'arbre, les yeux se promenant sur leur environnement. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, tout était calme et paisible. Demeurée à l'écart du groupe, elle sentait néanmoins, le regard cendré s'attarder de temps à autre sur sa personne. Il ne la lâchait pas, surveillait chacun de ses mouvements comme s'il se doutait qu'elle s'enfuirait à la première opportunité.

Se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, elle soupira lorsque détournant le regard vers Shachi et Penguin, elle vit un énorme serpent descendre doucement vers eux, ouvrant grand la gueule afin de les engloutir d'une seule bouchée. Sans plus réfléchir, elle attrapa la première chose sous la main, en l'occurrence la branche la plus basse de l'arbre à côté d'elle, la brisa avant de s'en servir comme d'une lance.

Voyant leur nakama les attaquer à coup de lance improvisée, les deux pirates s'exclamèrent de stupeur et de peur mêlées, alors que Trafalgar saisissant son sabre, prêt à riposter lorsque le morceau de bois se planta dans l'œil du reptile.

À la vue du monstre à la langue fourchue, Penguin et Shachi se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre appelant leur mère à venir les sauver. L'animal, blessé, n'en avait pas fini avec ses hors-d'œuvre, et si Towa n'avait pas bondi à une vitesse phénoménale, les plaquant à terre, ils seraient actuellement au seing de l'estomac du monstre se décomposant dans les sucs gastriques.

Sans attendre, les pirates se relevèrent tandis que la jeune femme, roulant sur le dos, chercha leur ennemi du regard. Ce dernier se dressa alors de toute sa hauteur au-dessus d'eux, Shachi et Penguin partirent en courant sans demander leur reste, laissant à leur capitaine le soin d'en finir.

Voyant la miss en fâcheuse posture et sur le point de se faire gober, il activa sa Room avant de la téléporter au moyen d'un Shambles à ses côtés. Considérant la bestiole, recrachant la terre et la roche dans sa gueule, il ramena ses prunelles argentées sur la jeune femme toujours à terre. La saisissant sans douceur par le bras, il la força à se remettre sur pieds avant de lancer :

– On rattrape les deux idiots !

En un même ensemble, ils se mirent à courir sur les traces des deux Hearts, le serpent sur les talons. Mais, lorsque sortant finalement de la forêt, à bout de souffle et rattrapant par la même occasion les deux froussards, ils se virent coincés sur le bord d'une falaise. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, ils constatèrent, atterrés, qu'ils ne distinguaient pas le fond. Impossible donc de sauter sans prendre le risque de se tuer.

Ils rebroussaient chemin lorsque le reptile apparut alors, sortant de la forêt, arrachant les arbres sur son passage. Towa se décala sur le côté, alors que Penguin et Shachi, dont les genoux jouaient des castagnettes, se retrouvaient incapables du moindre mouvement.

Pour sa part, Trafalgar, toujours aussi maître de lui, sortit lentement son nodachi de son fourreau, le faisant glisser en un bruit métallique qui résonna dangereusement aux oreilles de tous. Et tandis qu'il faisait face à la monstruosité, Law vit du coin de l'œil la miss se faire la malle. La peste ! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, se promit-il alors que lui adressant un regard entendu, elle lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Cette fois, se promit-il, il la tuerait !

Créant une Room, il brandit son sabre qu'il agita frénétiquement devant lui, fendant l'air, lorsque tout à coup, un craquement sourd suivi des cris de ses hommes s'éleva dans son dos. Se retournant d'un seul bloc, il eut tout juste le temps de voir le bord de la falaise se dérober sous les pieds de ses nakamas. Sans attendre, il agrandit sa Room avant de les téléporter en lieu sûr, alors que le serpent encore en partie intact, et dont certains morceaux flottaient librement dans l'air, frappa de sa queue, le capitaine pirate, l'expédiant dans le vide.

Towa qui s'enfuyait s'était pourtant arrêtée un peu plus loin pour assister à la scène. Et lorsque voyant le toubib s'envoler au-dessus du vide, elle se réjouit intérieurement, pensant même « bon débarras ». Néanmoins, le chirurgien n'avait point dit son dernier mot et activant sa Room, il s'apprêtait à se téléporter sur la terre ferme lorsque tout à coup, un coup violent lui fut assené sur l'arrière de la nuque, le faisant perdre connaissance. Autant dire que le chirurgien de la mort tomba dans le vide alors que Penguin et Shachi criaient le nom de leur capitaine.


End file.
